The present invention relates generally to tools for use with musical instruments. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tool kit for changing strings on a stringed musical instrument, such as guitars, lutes, mandolins etc.
Traditionally, a musician or other user of a stringed musical instrument (hereinafter called xe2x80x9cuserxe2x80x9d) typically has provided his or her own tools for string changing from a variety of sources. After procuring the individual tools, the user further had to provide some type of storage for the tools, often resorting to storing them lose inside an instrument case, possibly in a pouch or tied together with a rubber band. Although some cases may have separate compartments for tools and accessories, the tools are still free to loosely tumble within the compartment, making it difficult to create any permanent order, which is important for ease of access and, thus, of use. Moreover, small items, such as small screwdrivers or plectrums, are easily damaged or lost, using this storage method. If a user has invested in the high quality tools needed by a professional musician in his or her quest to properly maintain their tool-of-the-trade, or for other reasons, these high-quality tools represent a significant investment and should be protected when not in use.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a means of secure storage of the tools, as well as providing an ordered storage for ease of use.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least one disadvantage of previous described tool storage alternatives.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a tool kit, for use with a musical instrument, the tool kit comprising a tool case with a bottom portion and a lid. The lid is hinged to the bottom portion along one side, so that the lid is pivotable between a closed position and an open position. In the open position, access is provided to an inside of the bottom portion. The bottom portion has shaped recesses for accepting specific tools: such as a cutting tool; a winding tool; a container for plectrums; at least one screwdriver bit; and a holder for screwdriver bits.
The winding tool has a hollow handle with a removable end cap. The hollow handle and removable end cap, when attached to the handle, defining a container for storage of the screwdriver bit(s).
Preferably, the end cap has a slotted recess for removal of bridge pins from a musical instrument, by using the end cap, mounted on the hollow handle, as a prying tool.
Advantageously, the winding tool has a curved portion to prevent contact with adjacent machine heads when the winding tool is applied to a machine head for winding a string.
Alternatively, the hollow handle of the winding tool is used for storage of the screwdriver bit(s) and the holder for screwdriver bits. Preferably, the screwdriver bit holder is in two parts, which can be attached together, to further facilitate the storage of the screwdriver bit holder in the winding tool handle.
The cutting tool is preferably a pair of cutting pliers, for instance a diagonal cutting pliers.
Advantageously, the holder for screwdriver bits has a socket, for non-rotatably receiving one of the screwdriver bits, to allow a user to apply torque to the bit by way of the holder. The holder for screwdriver bits preferably has locking means for locking the screwdriver bit in the longitudinal hole, for example a collar threaded onto the screwdriver bit holder.
The container for plectrums is preferably a stainless steel box.
The lid is preferably held in the closed position by magnetic means arranged on the lid and the bottom portion.
The tool kit further advantageously comprises a tuning fork.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.